1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement to public receptacles such as planter boxes, waste containers, and the like. More particularly, it relates to updating these receptacles to overcome appearance defects arising from vandalism and age.
2. Background Information
Planter boxes for holding small trees, flowers and shrubs; waste receptacles and other fixtures are a common and architecturally significant factor in the design of many public buildings, ranging from shopping centers to hospitals to schools and the like. They can represent a significant investment. Unfortunately, in the case of planter boxes, the passage of time can have two diametrically opposed effects. On the one hand, the passage of time leads to establishment and maturation of the plants contained within the planter such that they become an increasingly important part of the architectural environment. Such plants become quite heavy and difficult to relocate. The other effect of time is that the planter boxes, as well as other similar receptacles, while still retaining good structural integrity, become physically unattractive. This can be due to changes of style or decor within their setting or, commonly, can arise from vandalism and other disuse.
One solution, is to replace the outmoded or defaced receptacles. This is expensive, and in the case of large well grown out foliage difficult and disruptive.
An alternative, is to attempt to restore the existing receptacles by repainting, replastering and the like. This can be very time consuming and generally leads to a relatively shoddy appearing final product which is often inconsistent with the image projected by upscale users.
The present invention provides a way to solve this problem of outdated or damaged receptacles. The present invention's solution does not required the dismantling or replacement of the existing receptacles and is much lower in cost than replacement.
Patents relating to planters and other similar receptacles include U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,858 issued to W.J. Flannigan on Nov. 4, 1969 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,800 issued to B. Rogge on May 22, 1934. Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,212 issued to Richard G. Gersch and Kip J. Hoag on June 28, 1971.